


Delightful

by InertPlanetary



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Underwater, sea life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InertPlanetary/pseuds/InertPlanetary
Summary: Gordon goes scuba divingVery late offering for Gordon’s FabFiveFeb week on the tumblr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Delightful

Gordon ran through his final safety checks. His wetsuit was properly fitted, his tanks were full of breathable air and Virgil knew he was heading into the depths. Scott had a tendency to worry about his brothers doing anything but Virgil, who had been sat with a sketch pad on the rocks, had given him a wave as he went by. He took a deep breath and plunged beneath the surf.  
Under the water was Gordon's happy place. He had found nothing to better the tranquility of being in the ocean, where the outside world was muffled and slowed down by a denser atmosphere. While below the surf he empathised with John's love of space, the calm of somewhere completely inaccessible to most people.  
It was amazing how much the world could change in just 50 ft. Down here there was so much life in almost every conceivable colour.  
The island's tropical location was reflected in the variety of bright colours and the unique flora and fauna. The rocks were bedecked with gently swaying aneomones and beautiful static starfish. Mottled sunlight highlighted the rocks and illuminated the corals. A shoal of tiny iridescent fish shimmered by, moving as one huge creature.  
The reef was beautiful as a huge picture but Gordon also delighted in the small details. A handful of clownfish were darting in and out of a clutch of sea anemones, taking advantage of a rich patch of algae that grew just beneath it on the rocks. Two blue and yellow angelfish chased each other around the reef and Gordon fancied they were playing kiss-chase. An octopus crawled across the ocean floor beneath him. He watched it slip into a hole in the rocks that seemed too small for it.   
They were amazing creatures and permanent residents of a world that Gordon wished he could inhabit full time.   
His dive computer vibrated on his wrist, informing him he had 15 minutes of air left. Time enough for a gentle ascent back to where the people were. He was in no rush as he swam back to the surface, reluctant to leave but also mindful of developing the bends.   
He felt the pressure around him ease as he slowly ascended. It became easier to move as he surfaced and swam to the island shore. It was a short walk from here to his land home, where he could have a shower and a nap.


End file.
